This invention relates to electronic timepieces, and more particularly, to electronic timepieces having means for indicating when the safety switch has been actuated to thereby alert the operator that actuation of the time-correcting switch will effect a time correction.
In a timepiece which displays the time by means of liquid crystal or solid display elements one or more manual operating members employed for correcting or amending the displayed time such that actuation of the operating members changes the memorized contents of the electronic circuitry or the display contents of the display. The manual operating member has to be easily accessible to permit easy operation and safety means are usually provided for eliminating accidental operation. In the conventional safety means, the manual operating member coacts with a safety system so that either pulling the timepiece stem or pushing the stem releases the safety.
In the system of pulling stem, the number of parts forming the timepiece movement are increased whereby it is very difficult to obtain a small sized timepiece and to maintain cost down. On the other hand, in the system of pushing the stem, it is difficult to eliminate accidental or inadvertent operation.
To avoid these drawbacks, it has been proposed to mount the safety operational member in a recessed portion of the timepiece casing for eliminating or minimizing accidental operation thereof, however such has not proven satisfactory because the safety function is released by the outer factors, further it is very difficult to distinguish whether the safety operational member is released or not especially with small sized timepieces.